


Spell It

by sailorandromedas



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, Kacchako - Fandom, My Hero Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, aged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorandromedas/pseuds/sailorandromedas
Summary: Summary—- for @kacchakoweek! Prompt: Summer. Rating: Mature. Post-UA, Rookie Heroes. Ochako does not enjoy the heat. Bakugou suffers.





	Spell It

**Spell it.**

...

In the winter, she clings to him with eight of her fingers, and the plush press of her thigh slung across his hip. Her legs would tuck between his, an ankle hooking into his calves. Ochako envelops him, in every sense of the word. 

In the winter, she sighs into his skin. She wears soft cotton shirts and softer pajama pants, made of wool. She is soft, all over. In the winter, she buries her face into the hollow curve of his neck, and Katsuki tucks his chin over the top of her hair, and feels the permanent furl between his brows unclench. His expression is as placid as an oasis. 

In the summer, Katsuki waits for the winter. Enduringly. Ardently. He runs hot, feels like a **furnace;** he is always _sweating,_ always a little wet. The acrid scent of soot and burnt sugar radiates from his skin. It isn’t flattering. Ochako rolls over on their bed, keeps her distance, whining gently about the heat. They sleep on separate sides of their futon, not touching. She only sleeps in her underwear. It feels like a personal slight against him.

(to be fair, he doesn’t wear anything at all).

He finds himself reaching for her in his sleep, and waking up when she eventually stirs, flushed, overheated, and indignant. 

“Bakugou! I’m going to smell like nitrogis—- nitrol— oh, darn it!” 

She only addresses him so formally when she _admonishes_ him, but Ochako _laughs,_ despite herself. She is too tired, too flushed to even bother being coherent. 

“I offered to install an AC,” his voice rumbles into her shoulder, unwilling to release her. 

Katsuki feels her shake her head; feels the rise and fall of her chest, as she sighs. Feels the resonant hum of her too-sweet voice, as she says, “Too expensive. We’re not putting the electric bill through that just for the summer.”

“Tch.”

He misses her. He misses the way she clings to him. He even misses waking up on the fucking ceiling. Katsuki doesn’t admit it. It seems unreasonable. She is right here. 

He keeps the grip of his arm firm around her waist. 

Ochako taps his bicep with her index finger. He recognizes the gesture; she gauges his discomfort, and offers patience. His hold tightens, that much more unrelenting. “What did we agree we were not going to do while living together?”

“Hrmm. Don’t remember...” 

The pads of her fingers curl into his bicep. She does not touch him with her littlest finger, but it hovers like a bad omen. 

“Baku _gouuuu_ ,” the stern reproach tapers off into a petulant whine.

”Alright, alright, fuck! Ten months ago. September third. You said, communication is important. We were not gonna avoid communicating. And I said: _fucking fine._ And then I spelled it, right between your—“

She slaps his shoulder, incredulous, “You dog!”

“Woof,” Katsuki huffs, baring his teeth, grinning like a wolf; in the dull white glow of the lamplight, he looks happy.

Ochako can’t seem to bring herself to be mad.

Katsuki relents, all on his own, uncurling his arm from her body; compromises by laying on his side, arm bent over his pillow, palm bracing his cheek. Facing her. Drawn to her. His eyes trace the line of her body, the way the lamplight spills over her rounded hip. 

Ochako sighs, and runs her fingers through his hair, damp and unkempt. “Good boy.”

“Don’t make me bite you.”

“But you are!” Ochako giggles, smiling wide.

He could kiss her. He feels the urge to do it, and so he does; Katsuki is not a man who hesitates with his instincts. His mouth closes over hers, muffles the little hum she makes. He kisses her like he means it, every single time; like he could kiss her for days—- warm, and firm, and lingering.

He feels her jaw go slack, her lips parting. Katsuki‘s free hand reaches for the back of her head, and pulls her closer, kisses her deeper. His tongue delves into her mouth like a warm, steady wave; an ebb and flow. He tastes her, and teases her, **unceasing.** Bakugou Katsuki never holds back. 

She pulls away suddenly, inhaling. Needs this moment to _breathe._ Their noses touch. Parts of his blonde hair sticks to her forehead. Wisps of long brown tresses tangle across his shoulder. Her pupils are dilated. Her lips are bruised. Her nose scrunches, grimacing. 

“You are _so_ sweaty.”

“Bitch!”

He rolls over her, as Ochako laughs outright. 

Katsuki groans, indignant, embarrassed; it feels like a small earthquake, to Ochako. “I fucking hate summer!”

“No you don’t!” She palms his face and kisses the corner of his mouth, consoling. “You just love me.” 

“I—!!”

“Communication,” Ochako infers, reminding. Her voice is a playful song. 

“Fine. Yes. I do. Bitch.”

“Hmm.” She puts a hand over the top of his head, pushing against it. He does not resist. 

Sunlight spills into their apartment window. Katsuki is guided down, _down_ , and further still, until his mouth hovers over her navel, her hips, her——

She removes her hand from his hair, expectant. “Then spell it.” 

So, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> LATE BUT! I love them. I had to contribute SOMETHING… it was really fun to write something purely indulgent. they’re older, obviously—- in their mid-twenties at least, and they’ve come a long way to be able to recently move in together. Bakugou grew as a person, and so did Ochako. I love the idea that he just discovers that since living with her, he’s become real clingy and tactile in the space they share, like the touch-starved emotionally constipated fool he is. Ochako loves it, until the weather is too hot to bear. 🔥


End file.
